nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ban
|kanji = バン |rōmaji = Ban |alias = Bandit Ban Undead Ban Baan Fox's Sin of Greed Lord Ban Fairy King Ban The Man of Greed |race = Human |gender = Male |age = Unknown 23 |birth = February 14 |height = 210 cm (6'11") |weight = 70 kg (154 Ibs) |hair = Pale Blue |eye = Red |bloodtype = B |family = Elaine Zhivago † Unnamed Parents Kilia † |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Holy Knights Boar Hat Liones |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Chef of the Boar Hat Bandit (former) Holy Knight |rank = Diamond |abilities = Snatch |sacredtreasure = Courechouse |symbol = Fox |manga = Chapter 7 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |english = Ben Diskin Tara Sands (as a child) }} is the Fox's Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. After the group's disbandment, Ban was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, but escaped when he discovered that Meliodas was still alive. His Sacred Treasure is the Holy Rod Courechouse. On top of being immortal (albeit not anymore), he is known for his ability, Snatch. Appearance Ban is a very tall, muscular man with tan skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles and usually has a slouch. He has short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his jaw and extending down to his neck, he has a large scar given to him by Meliodas. At the end of the Baste Dungeon Arc, he is shown wearing a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. Ten years ago, Ban wore a full set of red armor with a helmet like the rest of his teammates and wielded either a three-sectioned staff or a rapier. During his imprisonment at the Baste Dungeon, his hair had grown past his shoulders, and he had also grown a large beard and mustache. However, soon after escaping his cell, he utilized Jericho's attacks to trim away his facial hair and to reduce his long hairstyle. Due to losing his shirt during his fight against King in the Capital of the Dead Arc, Ban decided to wear an apron, until he was able to find a similar set of clothes during the Vaizel Fight Festival. His Seven Deadly Sins symbol of the Fox, is located above his waist on his left side. His wanted poster image, which is slightly accurate, depicts him with long hair that extends past his shoulders. The image also displays a clear view of his distinctive scar. After leaving the Boar Hat, Ban wore a dark red longcoat. The longcoat has a wide, open collar which exposes a large amount of his chest and has a brown belt with a silver buckle. The bottom half of the longcoat flares out, and has pockets. He is shown wearing his old red leather pants with metal studs sewn into the forearms of the coat, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. In Purgatory, Ban wears a long-sleeved red jacket with the leopard-like pattern design, made with the skin of the local species; it has a high collar which slopes backwards, and the jacket is wide open and reaches up to his pectoral muscles, exposing his upper-body. His pants are yellowish green and features black blotches on the right side. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He takes actions based on whatever catches his interest, such as escaping from prison after hearing his captain was alive, and trying to steal Meliodas' sword, Dragon Handle, to discover why it was so important to him. He has shown some aspects of greed, as well as selfish desire; however, he will stay his hand if he is given a good reason to stop. He has a strange habit of making singing tones while talking, which he developed at a young age after he was adopted by Zhivago. Despite his selfish and greedy personality, he is also shown to be caring, which is shown when he rushed toward Elaine to save her despite being a "bad person". Ban is easily surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually King. Furthermore, when King transformed back into his previous, larger form, Ban was the only one who appeared to be astonished. Ban carries a deep hatred toward the Demon Clan, holding a grudge against them for killing Elaine, and he despises the very thought of resurrecting the clan. Occasionally, Ban seems to act out of character. When Ban was planning to get the Horn of Cernunnos located under Kingdom of Liones' castle to revive Elaine, he was planning to save the kingdom, and be given the horn as a reward rather than stealing it for unknown reasons. Additionally, Ban has told the other Deadly Sins to not get into Meliodas' past as it was against their rules. Ban even told Meliodas that killing Dale as he is, was the best thing for him and that he should not be naive. History 30 years ago Ban went around Ravens, living by stealing from others, constantly getting chased and beat by those he stole from, until eventually being caught one day and sent to Aberdeen Prison. There, a man offered him food which he gluttonously accepted. The man asked him his name which Ban returns, and tells him that his name is Zhivago. Ban escaped the prison with Zhivago and lived in his hideout, being fed by the man whenever they met up. He often complained about his parents who beat and brutalized the young sin on daily basis. At some point, he was tricked and kidnapped to be sold to Lord Roxanu, but was saved yet again by Zhivago who had happened to rob the cargo wagon he was on. Ban asked the man to teach him how to steal, and despite Zhivago warning him of the dangers of such a lifestyle, Ban accepted it. Zhivago then started teaching Ban how to steal, though the boy had often failed at his own attempts. Zhivago also told him stories of legendary heists; among them was the tale of the Fountain of Youth and its guardian saint which may have inspired Ban to visit the Fairy King's Forest later on. However, after agreeing to meet at a certain location one day, Ban, who was overtaken by boredom, decides to steal on his own and eventually was caught by Lord Roxanu's guards who beat him to a pulp. Zhivago saw the boy being beaten severely by the guards but decided to save his true son rather than Ban, crying for the latter to forgive him. 20 years ago Before he became a member of Seven Deadly Sins, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. After climbing to the top, Elaine, the fountain's guardian saint, tried to stop his quest, believing that he had malicious feelings, only for Ban to persistently climb back again and again, with actions of each annoying and angering the other. He then unsheathed his three-section staff and prepared to fight, and seemingly attacked her, but instead manipulated his staff to grab the cup that held the water from the fountain. However, before he could drink from it, he was quickly bound by the branches of the trees by Elaine. As soon as he gave up, Elaine realized his lack of malicious feelings by reading his mind, and released him. He then informed her of his name, and also the reason he desired immortality: though his life had not been very good, he felt that if he lived long enough, something good might finally happen to him. After a few more exchanges, Ban, stating that Elaine was "too much for him", climbed down from the tree, and apparently left. However, he soon came back up as he had only gone down to get his ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them befriended each other, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for Ban and vice versa. During one of their interactions, Ban explained to Elaine that the reason why humans are greedy was because either they want something in order to survive or show that they exist in this world. He also explains his personal motive for desiring immortality: all his life, his very existence was never good. And so by attaining everlasting life, Ban believes that something good may actually happen to him if he lived long enough. Deeming his endeavor as no less selfish than those who came seeking the Fountain and the immortality it promised, but apparently not without cause other than what is purely corrupt and self-serving, Elaine tries to dissuade the bandit, telling Ban that an unending life does not necessarily guarantee anything good for the one who has it, stressing that she has lived long herself but, as the artifact's guardian, nothing has ever happened to her the whole time. When he learned of Elaine's desire to leave of the forest, he offered to take her outside. She, however, denied his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to offer to find her brother, in whose stead she has been protecting the Fountain of Youth, and bring him back, which would relieve her of her duties and allow her to leave the forest. Hearing that, she hugged him, much to his surprise. Immediately stopping their conversation, a demon suddenly appeared and begun to burn the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Instructing Elaine to get the Fountain of Youth and escape, Ban used his three-section staff to remove the heart of the demon with one hit, which, however, did not kill it, since demons have more than one heart. It then used its claws to fatally wound both Ban and Elaine, who, in desperation, gave him the cup which held the water from the Fountain of Youth. Since he did not have the strength to even drink the water due to his wound, Elaine made him drink it through a kiss, thus making him immortal. When his wounds healed due to his newly gained ability, he angrily and quickly killed the demon with his weapon. As the whole forest burned due to the demon's purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gave him an almoca leaf, which was the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. He then declared that he would definitely "make her his", but was cut off by her death. Sometime later, Ban planted the seed and soon grow into a new forest for the Fairies to live in, and they named him king. However, his "rule" was cut short as he was put on death row for apparently destroying the forest himself, drinking the fountain of youth, and killing Elaine. After being asked for any last words by the captain of the executioner knights, he simply said that his name was wrong, and that he was Undead Ban, not Bandit Ban. 16 years ago After his imprisonment, Ban was executed a total of 33 times, all the executions having no effect on him due to his immortality. Sometime later, Meliodas arrived at Ban's cell, intending to have the convict join him, and was warned by Ban's guards of the man's immortality. When Meliodas entered the cell, Ban, thinking that another execution was to be performed, told him that he would merely sit as he was executed, only to find that the individual who had entered was a child. The young man then asked Ban to come with him, but he refused and stated that nothing existed for him outside, only for Meliodas to declare that he would take him out by force. Ban calmly stated that he would not restrain his strength, even against a child. Their battle ended with Ban being punched out of his cell, overjoyed by the fight, requesting that they continue their battle. After hearing Meliodas' statement that he would have to join him to continue to contest their strength, Ban continued to smile, implying that he only joined his captain to merely continue their fight. 15 years ago At some point in time, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals where he stole every single stuffed animal in the kingdom, justifying his "small" act by saying that he "worked hard" as a knight. This act, however, greatly angered King who complained that the little children throughout the town were crying. After Ban finally passed out and fell asleep, King silently returned all the stuffed toys to the children. Since then, Ban was followed by King wherever he went, much to his displeasure, giving the people an impression that they were a "dynamic duo". King once put in a real wolf to discipline Ban for stealing plush toys, Ban responded by throwing King into a pack of Wolves. At another point of time, Ban went to a bar for a drink after training, still being followed by King while Meliodas talked to Dreyfus and Hendrickson. He later passed out after drinking, earning an angry glare from the former Fairy King. Sometime after that, Ban and the rest of the Deadly Sins met with the king who was accompanied by a young Elizabeth. However, he does not remember her being there until Gowther mentions it. 12 years ago During the great battle at the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh, the Seven Deadly Sins were sent to battle against a group of vampires. Ban was sent on ahead to do reconnaissance and ended up battling a group of vampire-turned Holy Knights of Edinburgh which he defeated with ease. Soon after, Ban was confronted by Orlondi who restricted Ban with his tentacles and proceeded to drain him of his blood, commenting on how delightful it was that it just continued to flow. During the process, Ban, who was bored, ended up drunk and easily killed the vampire. Soon afterwards, Ban, in his drunken state, noticed Diane and King fighting a couple of vampires below and, using Physical Hunt, proceeded to drain them of all of their strength while laughing at them, enjoying their struggle. Then he challenged Merlin to a fight, which she accepted only on the terms that he could do a hundred-thousand push-ups, all in an attempt to tire him out, which worked, after which she teleported him back to Liones. After he became a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban once took interest in Meliodas' sword because his captain never let his sword out of sight, and tried to steal it while the Sins rested after defeating a Tyrant Dragon. He was then attacked by Meliodas and given a lasting wound, despite his regenerative abilities, that would become his only scar, which he calls a special case. 10 years ago Ten years before Meliodas and Elizabeth's meeting, Ban, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by all the Holy Knights in the kingdom, with Ban later being able to escape under orders by his captain to disperse and later regroup to figure out the real culprit behind the Great Holy Knight's murder. 5 years ago Desiring the "feeling of pain that could make him feel alive", Ban intentionally let himself be captured by the Weird Fangs, who then imprisoned him within the Baste Dungeon and lost his Sacred Treasure after his capture. Ban actually escaped from Baste on several occasions to give blood to the Fairy King's Forest, but was recaptured each time. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is very powerful. His speed and strength greatly surpass that of an ordinary human, and his specialty is using his speed in conjunction with his ability, Snatch, in order to rip out opponents organs, preferably their hearts. His most amazing ability however, is his immortality. Thanks to drinking from the Fountain of Youth, all of Ban's wounds heal almost instantaneously no matter how severe. He also does not age, does not need to eat or drink, and is immune to all poisons. His immortality allows him to fight with a much more reckless style than most are willing. Ban's blood has healing qualities because it was fused with the Fountain of Youth, being able to heal others' wounds and regenerate the Fairy King's Forest completely. However, Ban lost this ability after using the power of the Fountain of Youth to revive Elaine. However, his time subjected to the harsh conditions of Purgatory has dramatically increased his endurance and durability, so much that even after having lost his immortality Ban could still stand the same conditions. This is shown by how he suffers no injuries from the Demon King's energy storm, which could wipe out any living thing according to Gowther, and was able to withstand several blows from him with only minor injuries. His physical strength and speed has also increased dramatically, as he was able to compete in physical combat against the Demon King in Meliodas' body, when the latter just overwhelmed the Sins and two of the strongest Archangels effortlessly, leaving Mael utterly astonished by his ability to go blow-to-blow with the Demon King, and was able to slightly damage him with his attacks while none of the Sins or Mael could even lay a scratch on the Demon King. Abilities * |Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)}}: An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. Using a form of snatch, Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents such as a heart or an arm in the blink of an eye. Weapons *'Three-section staff': During his time as a bandit, Ban wielded a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by chain or rope. He was considerably formidable in using it, and could use it in conjunction with his 'Snatch' ability to 'grab' objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was powerful enough to be able to rip out one of the hearts of a demon, and was capable of crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. He wielded a more elaborately designed one when he became a member of the sins. *'Courechouse': As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a sacred treasure, which was stolen during his imprisonment. It is a four-section staff. Five years ago since the Deadly Sins' betrayal, Ban's sacred treasure was stolen after he intentionally lets himself get captured by the Weird Fangs. Power Level Melascula noted that Ban-post Hunter Festival's power level was very possibly higher than a weakened Galand's which would put it well above the power level noted by Merlin.Nanatsu No Taizai Manga: Chapter 144 Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly and competitive towards one another and enjoy challenging each other. Despite being very close companions, they are willing to fight each other at full strength, disregarding what potential damage they may deal against each other. Their first encounter was a while after Ban's thirty-third execution, which he once again successfully overcomes. As a subordinate, Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and addresses him as "Cap'n". Ban sees Meliodas as his best friend and as one of the only two people to accept him, the other being Elaine. When the Goddess Clan offered Ban the chance to revive Elaine by killing Meliodas, Ban was shocked and stunned at the opportunity but accepted their offer. Despite trying to kill Meliodas, Ban appears to be saddened by his choice to not only killing his best friend but to know he is from the Demon Clan and tries to convince Hawk to stop himself. Ban was also slightly surprised when Meliodas decided to let Ban kill him, and later annoyed when Meliodas continued to fight back after telling him this, stating that as a member of the sins he still had a duty to fulfill and that they would have it out only after their mission to save Elizabeth and the Kingdom of Liones was complete. After this, the two finally sort things out, with Ban ultimately deciding to give up on killing Meliodas to bring Elaine back, knowing that it is not something that either Elaine nor himself truly wanted. Ban has also seemed to have let go of the fact that Meliodas is from the Demon Clan, and no longer seems to care as he still sees him as his best friend and Captain. After their problems are sorted out, Ban and Meliodas return to their friendly relationship and respect each other highly. After Ban is finally reunited with his lover Elaine, Meliodas was shown to be very happy for Ban, so much so that he now jokingly teases their relationship the same way Ban does with him and Elizabeth. The two of them have even been shown to be competitive with one another in regards to who's relationship is better and who's girl is more appealing, as shown during the Great Festival Arc, as the two spent the entirety of their fight dominating their opponents while debating over who's better, Elizabeth or Elaine. After finding out about Meliodas and Elizabeth's curses and their past, Ban was visibly shocked, and his concern and protectiveness for his best friend only grew. Even after Meliodas declared his intentions to become the Demon King in order to break his and Elizabeth's curses, Ban's desire to help Meliodas did not waver, so much so that he personally volunteered to go retrieve Meliodas' lost emotions from Purgatory, despite knowing that he might not succeed or even return from such a journey. Diane Ban and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to be on friendly terms with Diane. They have a teasing friendship and often show humorous rudeness to each other. Diane and Ban have been shown to arm wrestle as well, to which she won by using a finger. Ban is entertained by Diane's attitude and often messes with her, as shown in the Vaizel Fighting Festival when he pays three ladies to act seductive towards Meliodas, so she becomes enraged, leading to a more exciting fight. Ban is weary of Diane's tantrums, but also finds them amusing. Most of their conversations are them exchanging mocking remarks. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When the Seven Deadly Sins were an active group of knights, Ban and King had a relationship that could be compared to an "unlikely dynamic duo". Despite them fighting all the time, Ban cares enough about King to save him from Diane's rage attack against Helbram, possibly due to being Elaine's brother. Ban is fully aware that king is Elaine's brother, and when the two reunited after ten years, despite not recognizing him at first, when he finally did and learned why King wanted him dead, he kept what actually happened at the Fairy King's forest, as well as his immortality and Elaine's death to himself and allowed King to petrify him. When Elaine asked King to protect Ban, King reluctantly agreed and from that point on began to question the relationship between Ban and Elaine, wanting to know why she showed herself to him and not to her own brother. When he finally learned more about what actually happened at the Fairy King's Forest and when he learned of Ban's goal to revive Elaine, King finally let go of his grudge and accepted Ban, now fully seeing him once again as a trustworthy friend and ally. When he learned that Ban was also responsible for the return and protection of the Fairy King's Forest, King's opinion and respect for Ban grew. Despite still fighting with each other all the time, Ban and King have since been on friendlier terms with one another, with the two of them seemingly having the same unlikely duo relationship as they once had as knights. Ban even teases King every now and then about his relationship with Diane. Gowther Ban and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban gets along with Gowther well enough but initially thought Gowther was a big old man under the armor, but since no one has ever seen Gowther's real face it was understandable because of his armor size. Ban's opinion of Gowther seems to be very mixed. Ban finds Gowther's behavior and his habit of revealing what people are thinking very amusing, and his habit of cosplaying weird. However, he also finds Gowther's emotionless nature and his curiosity about other people's behaviors annoying. An example of this is how angry Ban got when Gowther stated that Hawk's sacrifice during the battle against Hendrickson was helpful but also meaningless, as Merlin had to stop Ban from attacking Gowther, stating that Gowther does not know any better. Despite Gowther's memories and emotions finally returned, Ban's opinion of Gowther does not seem to have changed that much, yet he does visibly seem to be more comfortable being around him now. Merlin Ban and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban and Merlin seem to have a somewhat checkered relationship with one another, but the two have shown to be capable of getting along. Merlin was shown to calm Ban down when he threatened to attack Gowther in anger over the Goat's Sin of Lust's lack of empathy regarding Hawk's apparent death. Merlin also stopped Ban from destroying the remains of the gray demon in order to study it, despite Ban's strong desire to destroy the remains, which greatly upset him. Despite their differences, the two have both shown moderate interest in each other's abilities. Ban once challenged her to a fight since he`never saw her full power before, but fell to her wits when Merlin dared him to do a hundred thousand push-ups just to tire him out, and in turn Merlin showed amusement in taking advantage of Ban's greediness and immortality to both test and mess with him. Escanor Ban and Escanor are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Similar to Merlin, Ban and Escanor have had very little interaction with one another compared to the other sins, yet the two seem to trust and get along well enough with one another, considering the two of them are the only human members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When reunited with Escanor after ten years, Escanor seemed genuinely happy seeing his fellow sin once again, and during the fight with Galand and Melascula; Ban, in turn, showed both relief and amazement at Escanor's ability to dispatch the two commandments by himself so easily, when Ban himself had difficulty dealing with the two of them alone. Ban also showed concern for Escanor's well-being. Like the rest of the sins, Ban is weary of Escanor's true power, and would rather not make an enemy of him. Ban has also clearly shown that does not trust him completely when at his power is active, as seen by him thinking he would kill Hawk, Jericho, and Gowther and him being startled to see it was already day when being kept in the storage room of Escanor's bar. Despite his fear of Escanor's power during the day, at night, Ban tends to fearlessly and playfully make fun of Escanor the same way he does with the rest of the sins. Others Elaine Ban has feelings for Elaine, having befriended and then fallen for her during his seven days stay in the Fairy King's Forest, with her having similar feelings. He was the one who cured Elaine's loneliness from the past seven hundred years, which her brother has left her alone for. Sadly, Elaine now resides in the Capital of the Dead, after being killed by the Unnamed Demon. However, Ban swore that he will make her his, in the future. Ban considers Elaine to be one of the two people in his life that accepted him for who he is, the other being Meliodas, his best friend. When Elaine died, Ban became severely depressed and spent four years in prison, thinking that "there's nothing out there for him", and recently revealed that his cooperation with the Sins is mainly a distraction from her death. When given the option to revive Elaine by killing Meliodas, Ban chose Elaine without much hesitation, as he thinks a world without her is like hell. After finally being revived, Elaine attempts to kill Jericho, jealous of how she took her dream of traveling with Ban. After Ban reassures her that she's his only woman, she calms down and apologizes for her actions. After Escanor defeats Galand and Melascula, Elaine and Ban are happy to finally reunite, with Jericho's encouragement. Jericho At first, Ban humiliated her by stripping her down to steal her clothes in Baste Dungeon. She wanted to take revenge, and she was, in fact, angry enough to drink demon blood in order to gain the power to beat Ban. But that grudge was destroyed when he saved her from becoming a full demon. Now there're hints that she might have become infatuated with him. After Ban left Liones, she decided to follow him. She tries to get closer to him, but he sees her more like a wallet or little sister as he says. He also says she is the first human he does not hate being around. Zhivago Zhivago was the man who taught Ban how to steal and made him into a bandit. He was the only person Ban trusted in his youth and was his idol and ideal father in his own words. Zhivago considered Ban his own son and was greatly ashamed for abandoning him to save his true son. However, Ban never hated him and had forgiven him long ago. When Ban's soul was in the commandment's mercy, Zhivago sacrificed his soul and his only opportunity to see his son again to save the Fox's sin, falling into tears right after. Hawk At first, Ban was astonished by the fact that Hawk was able to talk, and originally thought that he was merely Diane's lunch. However, they soon got along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. When Hawk was killed by Hendrickson, Ban shed many tears and was furious, as he believed Hawk was a good-natured pig. This was the second time he was shown to cry, the first being with Elaine. He also calls Hawk 'Master'. Elizabeth Liones Elizabeth and Ban seem to share a good relationship. Ban was surprisingly respectful towards her as a princess when the two are first introduced to one another, and even went as far as to ask her to be less formal around him. In turn, Ban has shown little to no formality with her since, yet has apparently gotten along with her well enough to consider her a trustworthy ally and companion. Despite his supposed indifference towards her, Ban does shows some form of care for her, as shown when he took Veronica hostage to free Meliodas and Elizabeth, and taking her away from the raging Diane fighting against Helbram, even accompanying Meliodas and Gowther in their mission to rescue Elizabeth, and then later abandoning his mission to kill Meliodas in order to finish the rescue mission. Despite all of this, Ban did show genuine concern and shock for both her and Meliodas after finding out about their curses and past, and was even impressed with Elizabeth's newfound powers and her ability to heal him from Melascula's poisonous acid, when his own immortal healing abilities were barely working against it. Battles Bandit Ban *Ban vs. Red Demon: Win Vampires of Edinburgh *Ban vs. Holy Knights of Edinburgh/Vampires: Win *Ban vs. Orlondi: Win Baste Dungeon Arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Win *Ban vs. Jude: Win Capital of the Dead Arc *Ban vs. King (Part 1): Indecisive *Ban vs. King (Part 2): Lose *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila: Indecisive Vaizel Arc *Meliodafu vs. Baan: Lose *Ban vs. Jericho (Vaizel Fight Festival arc): Lose Armor Giant arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Dale: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Meliodas, Ban & Gowther vs. Holy Knights of Liones: Win *Meliodas vs. Ban: Indecisive *Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Hendrickson: Lose Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc *Ban vs. Gerheade: Forfeit Ravens arc *Ban vs. Galand & Melascula: Indecisive Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas & Ban vs. Dolzzo & Calzzo: Win Corand arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Win Prelude to the New Holy War arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Indecisive New Holy War arc * Meliodas, Ban & Wild vs. Demon King: Indecisive Prisoners of the Sky *Ban vs. Pump: Win *Ban vs. Bellion: Indecisive Trivia *King Ban, in Arthurian legend, is the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, the brother of King Bors, an early ally of King Arthur, and the husband of Elaine. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at the romantic feelings of Ban and Elaine. *According to the databook(s): **Ban's special skill is stealing **Hobbies: collecting ale labels **Daily Routine: drinking until he has passed out **Weak Point: Elaine **Birthplace: Ravens **What he likes about himself: Nothing really ♪ **Dream/Hope: Revive Elaine **Regrets: That he couldn’t save **The most embarrassing thing in his life: That he felt all fuzzy when Zhivago called him his son **What he wants the most right now: Skinship with Elaine **Favorite animal: Foxes and pigs **Favorite scent: Alcohol **Favorite food: anything except Meliodas' cooking **Charm point: his fangs **He has no complex **The person he respects the most is Hawk **The person he does not want to make an enemy of is Meliodas. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. Both of them argue on who is the one who has 361 wins. **Eventually, Ban wins on their 721st time. *Ban seems to willingly let himself be imprisoned whenever he is depressed or bored. This happened both after Elaine's death and the rumors of Meliodas' passing *Ban is weak to alcohol even though he drinks a lot. *Ban is actually a considerably good cook. *Ban has the habit of prolonging the pronunciation of his sentences in a singing manner. He speaks with a drawl in the anime. *He has a collection of ale labels. *Ban currently shares a room with King. *Ban demonstrates symptoms of somniloquy. *The Sin of Greed is usually symbolized with a Frog and the color yellow. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Ban was placed 2nd overall with 32,068 votes (which included an online poll as well as postcards) and placed 2nd (259 votes) when considering only postcards. *Ban's name was given to him by his parents, more or less. *Ban is the only Sin remaining that does not have his Sacred Treasure. *According to Ban & Elaine Character Guidebook: **He wants to have two children with Elaine. **His first love is Elaine. **He feel's like a big burly tree when embraced according to Elaine, **His relationship with Elaine would not change if she were to become busty. **Reeks of alcohol. **Is a self-taught cook. *Ban could be considered to be the living embodiment of the Fountain of Youth, as his blood has similar properties. References }} Notes Navigation es:Ban fr:Ban de:Ban pl:Ban pt-br:Ban ru:Бан zh:班 it:Ban Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights Category:Boar Hat Category:Diamond Category:Humans